Amethyst Angel Adventures: Freelancer Khaos
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Anise and both Angel Troupes find themselves in the world of Red vs Blue wondering how to deal with the simulation troopers' stupidity. Many OCs involved. Follow Anise and the others in the khaos that is the Red Vs Blue chapter in the Amethyst Angel Adventures series. Rated T for now, might go M later on.
1. Freelancer Infiltration

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. While the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, and the rest of Galaxy Angel I and II's characters belong to BROCCOLI. Halo belongs to Bungie Studios, while the machinima using the series as its engine, Red vs Blue, belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1: Freelancer Infiltration**

One day, many years prior to the events of the Red vs Blue web show, two Freelancers enter a mysterious base. The base is at a cryogenics research facility somewhere in a cold region. One of the Freelancers, wearing orange armor, is trying to infiltrate the base with the second Freelancer, wearing pink armor, follows her from a hiding spot using thermal vision.

"Hey, Murph, you know what?"

"I KNOW it's cold, you idiot. You don't have to keep bringing that fact up every few seconds."

"Whatever, moron." One Insurrection guy then turns his back to look over a different location, when Murph suddenly disappears. the guy then heads where Murph had been last time by following his voice... and right into the orange-armored Freelancer's trap. Apparantly the guy believed it was Murph, who was actually dead above him once he entered the trap.

"Man, that did a little bit of damage to my throat area. I have no idea how Anise managed to learn how to do that without the damage risk." the orange-armored Freelancer told her hidden partner on the radio in her helmet.

"Seriously, Rico, why didn't you just use the voice manipulation device in your helmet?" was the reply.

"Oops. Didn't know i had that device installed in my helmet. Thanks, Milfie." With that, Rico (the orange-armored one) continued to sneak her way through the research facility. Her mission was to obtain some crucial info for a device Project Freelancer was after, and to do it without being detected. Unknown to her and her hidden older sister another Freelancer, wearing purple armor with green trim, had infiltrated the facility as well. All of a sudden an alarm went off.

"NOT AGAIN, SOUTH!" Rico yelled on her radio.

"My bad." While the alarm was blaring, it fortunately made Rico's part of the mission a lot easier, as she quickly grabbed the info needed. She and her partner then proceeded to investigate the commotion South had triggered. South and a second purple-and-green-armored Freelancer, male, were plowing their way through Insurrection soldiers with every method they could throw. After a little while they were surrounded.

"Attention idiots, we have you surrounded. Give up now." One guy, arming a turret, yeled at the cornered Freelancers. Then he was suddenly taken out by a powerful laser attack.

"AW, MAN, IT'S HER!" South yelled out. Everyone was looking around for the culprit when two of the Insurrection soldiers suddenly engaged armor color changes. One's armor turned teal while the other one turned amethyst purple with wine red trim. Rico and Milfeulle then joined the brawl, which despite the Insurrection outnumbering the Freelancers by a hundred forty to six the sheer speed and power of the purple-and-red Freelancer easily took the Insurrection out.

"C'mon, let's go." the teal-armored Freelancer, Carolina, told the others. The six Freelancers then jumped into a Pelican waiting for them and left just as a MAC cannon shot from the Mother of Invention destroyed the Insurrection hideout. Two Longsword fighter craft then engaged a pursuit, but the amethyst armored Freelancer quickly climbed on top of the Pelican, Four Seven Niner, locked onto one of the enemy craft, then extended her left arm forward.

"_Engage Chrono Eclipse!_" With those three words, a device on her left arm worn over the armor fired a beam of insane power which destroyed both enemy craft on contact - the second craft had made the mistake of following the first one in the line of the shot when it activated.

"Both enemy craft eliminated. Info on target object acquired. South messed up the stealth part of the mission, though." she said.

"Nice work, Star Raider. South Dakota's error will be reported to the Director as soon as possible. Meanwhile, head to the rendezvous point. Zelixeo out."

"Ten-four, Zelixeo."

At this point the Pelican toting the six Freelancers reached the Mother of Invention battleship. After docking the group entered the breifing room.

"Well, this mission was a success. Counselor, add the new points to the leaderboard."

"Yes, Director." The six Freelancers looked up at the board. Star Raider's lead over Carolina got larger, Rico's total enabled her to pass the inactive Connecticut, while South ended up behind her brother North despite having the lead over him entering the mission. South tore off her helmet at this point, revealing herself to have short blonde hair and a scar on her left cheek.

"I thought you said the mission was a success, sir."

"Part of it was, South. But part of the mission was stealth. Your carelessness caused the enemy to become aware of our intentions, which in turn will make our next mission that much harder. You are dismissed." South then walked over to a door, breaking the door control module by punching it. The other Freelancers in the room then walked out to different points in the ship. Each Freelancer had a different holding room for themselves, and they went into their own rooms. North Dakota would quickly be visited by agents Washington and York, Rico went to her older sister's room, and Star Raider would take off her armor.

Once her armor, amethyst purple with wine red trim, was off completely she went to the mirror in her room. She was an extremely beautiful seventeen-year-old girl, the trim on her armor matching the dominant color of her long hair. Her hair also contained a number of pink highlights, her azure eyes were surrounded by some jade green eyeshaodw, she had three pairs of hanging earrings on her ears, and her newest jewelry, a rare Amethyst Star necklace around her neck. While she wasn't wearing her armor she mainly wore a jade green tube top (she possessed a wine red one but this one hid her midriff unlike the red one) under a worn-open teal jacket bearing the XQ insignia, a golden X, near the right shoulder; along with that was a miniskirt, yellow on top with wine red flames on the lower half, shorter than her old all-yellow one, plus a pair of blue thigh high socks and a pair of amethyst-studded platinum-color platform sandals. Her cannon used to eliminate the two Longsword fighters following Four Seven Niner, the XQ-designed Chrono Eclipse Cannon, was usually worn no matter what form she appeared in on her left wrist, a smaller, wrist-equipped Chrono Break Cannon on the other one. To finish her appearance were a ribbon on the right side of her head given to her by Rico, a hairband identical to Milfeulle's behind it (the ribbon hid the right-side flower on the hairband) and a pair of bulbous hair clips behind that yet on top of her head (worn just like Ranpha, who was known for those accessories). While wearing her armor she was known as the top Freelancer, Star Raider. Without it she was the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat.

So far things were pretty much normal for the Freelancers. However, things were about to heat up, with a mysterious new recruit, an injury that damages a vital part of one Freelancer's body, a traitor, and many other wild things.


	2. York's Training Incident

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though i own the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, and all other Galaxy Angel characters mentioned belong to BROCCOLI, Halo belongs to Bungie, and Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: York's Training Incident**

It had been two days since Connecticut blipped up on a mission. Washington (real name David) was walking along a hallway when he gets flagged down by North.

"Hey, Wash, wait up. Look, i heard you had a meeting with Internals."

"Oh, ya did?"

"Mind if i ask what it was about?"

"Not really supposed to talk about it."

"C'mon, help me out. I'm still getting heat about using equipment in the field."

"You did? Really? Without a pipeline back to the Command server?"

"I had to improvise, we had a problem."

"Lemme guess. Are you related to the problem?"

"Okay, now i don't want to talk about it."

"Equipment in the field. Now don't forget what happened to Utah during training, you're lucky it didn't kill you."

"If i was lucky i wouldn't have needed to use it at all."

"Well, you can relax, Internals didn't ask about you. It was a bunch of other stuff. Stuff about the Insurrection, and transmissions coming out of our -" Wash couldn't finish as a red-armored Freelancer bumped into him.

"Wait. KZ18? What's going on? Where's everybody running to?"

"New agent squaring off against Maine, Wyoming and York on the training room floor. Going to watch. Hey, Scarbolt, wait up!" With that, KZ18 (Ranpha in her Freelancer armor) ran off after her buddy Scarbolt (the blue-and-red armored Forte).

"Three on one?"

"I gotta see this, after what Star Raider did in a five-on-one training match against my sister, Connecticut, Alabama, Oregon, and Hawaii all at once in a matter of seconds."

"With her speed and power, she deserves the top spot. As for the three-on-one, i'm right behind ya." With that, Wash, wearing steel-colored armor with yellow trim, and North, whose armor matched his sister in color selection but different shades, followed KZ18 to the training room.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... round begin." The first scene was York, in tan armor, Wyoming, in white, and Maine, in specially designed white and brown armor, charged at the stationary figure, all clutching battle staffs, only to be knocked aside by the solo opponent with a single swing of hers. Battling the trio was a new Freelancer in black armor, Texas. Tex easily beat the three in the first round, then won again in hand-to-hand combat using moves similar to some of the very complicated moves Star Raider pulled in her five-on-one match.

"Changing floor. Initiate lockdown paint scenario." FILSS said.

"Ugh, i hate that paint."

"Tell me about it. Stings like a dork."

"Turns your armor hard as a rock."

"Star Raider and i wouldn't know." Carolina said randomly. Everyone looked at her (except Star Raider as she knew where Carolina was going with this). "Not bad if you don't let it hit you; Star Raider can stand still and the bursts literally go right through her with that Solid Transparency ability she's got."

"Wait, isn't that a GX technique?" South suddenly blurted. Star Raider nodded, then removed her helmet.

"Man, darn thing's easy to get off but very difficult with all my hair to get on in the first place. Also interferes with Instant Transmission." she then noticed South staring at her. "What?"

"You're not the only one who has to deal with long hair trying to get a helmet on; i have the same problem at times." KZ18 stated, her own helmet off. Without warning the sound of live ammo being fired ripped through the training field. Reginald (Wyoming) and Maine had switched the ammo of their Magnums and were gunning away (literally) at Tex - they kept missing, and with York trying to help the solo Freelancer things got out of hand in a hurry.

"Nano, you and V get ready. I have a feeling a misfired grenade might bean York badly in the face." Anise said into a communicator on her wrist near the Chrono Eclipse Cannon she always had armed on her. Sure enough an explosion occurred, hitting a dazed York hard near the left eye.

"Those idiots!"

"FILSS, we need a medical team on the training floor stat!" Carolina said into a radio unit. As the Freelancers headed to the training floor Nano, wearing sky-blue armor with an opening for her white cat's tail, and V, the green-armored Vanilla H, were tending to the injured York, using their combined healing abilities on the area near his left eye, which looked as if it got the worst of the grenade. Then Dr. Leonard Church, the Director, came in. Washington's attempt at the fact Maine and Wyoming were using live ammo on the training floor was shot down as a compliment to their ingenuity as the enemy wouldn't follow protocol either. After that the Freelancers, with Anise struggling with her helmet, were in the briefing room getting the details on their next mission.

"Man, Brazelica's lucky her armor can automatically appear at will and morph to her hair; i'm still havin' difficulty with the darn helmet."

"Okay, Freelancers, this is a two-team mission. Team A will consist of Star Raider (once she gets her helmet on first, that is), Carolina, Washington, Maine, York, and Jade Slash. Four Seven Niner will pilot your Pelican; your objective is to acquire the package called the Sarcophagus. As for Team B, consisting of North, Connecticut, Wyoming, and Scarbolt, your mission is to gain the code for opening the Sarcophagus from an Insurrection official. Both targets should be hit near-simultaneously so they don't realize they're onto us." With this, once Anise had managed to get her helmet on, they were off. However, things would quickly go haywire for the Freelancers.


	3. Wild Chaos

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, and the rest of Galaxy Angel belongs to BROCCOLI, while Red Vs. Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 3: Wild Chaos**

In one part of a large city theere was a one hundred ten story building. It was controlled by the Insurrection, and contained a number of Covenant gear, along with the Sarcophagus object that Project Freelancer was after. From somewhere above the planet's surface two Pelicans, one of them piloted by Four Seven Niner and containing Anise's team, barreled right for the place before dropping the team off. Wyoming's team was after a different target, and they ended up somewhere else. During the beginning of their search York finds a holographic lock blocking their progress. The Insurrection never knew Project Freelancer was there as the lock was nothing for a simple Unlock Spell Anise cast on it, going so far as to cast it nonverbally.

"Team, i got good news and bad news. Good news is i've found the markings we're after. bad news, it's on _that_." Washington said. "Oh, and Maine, that's a good look." he added, spotting his ally with a Brute Shot.

"Guys, i found an escape point. Upstairs, door on the roof, helipad." York was heard saying on the radio.

"There might be a window washer unit connected to the building. York, -"

"No need for that Carolina, i got this under control. Speaking of which, engage Gravity Control." With that, Anise and the Sarcophagus were suddenly floating in the air, and within a minute the object landed safely on the roof.

"Package is here. Nice move, Star Raider."

"Thanks. Good thing i underwent that speed level training back at the one base in GX."

"Wait, you're from XQ? Odds are ya had the second in command help ya out with that - i've heard her speed level is off the charts."

"York, did ya leave your radio on again? I thought i just heard ya say something about the GX system's largest anti-crime group."

"That's cause we're on the floor beneath the roof, David."

"How many times did the Director say NOT to use one's real name on a mission, Carolina?"

"Oops." After that the remainder of team A made it to the roof, York locking the door behind them. Then four Insurrection soldiers, with a special logo on their armor, flew in on jetpacks. Their logo looked like a cross between a letter y and a strange symbol. Anise recognized the mark: the Neo Vexus had just gotten involved.

"Aw, man, not you four again?"

"Who's the black-armored one?" one Neo Vexus member asked. The Freelancers, except Anise, turned around. Tex had arrived on the scene. Then the locked door exploded; one Neo Vexus member, quickly pummeled by Anise so much she lost her helmet in the brawl, had hit the door with a Blasting Curse allowing a massive swarm of Insurrection soldiers to surround the Freelancers on the roof.

"COMPLETELY surround them. Keep them in front of me. Thanks for the assistance, Desiree, we were unsure of how we'd get through that locked door." one Insurrection soldier, possibly Elite, told the helmetless ally from the Neo Vexus. However, by stating her name something in Anise's head went off.

"I _thought_ i recognized you from somewhere. Why do you and your buddies keep following me?"

"Wait. _Anise?_ What are you doing here?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah. She was one of that group of four that took down me and my Neo Vexus allies' original team in our home dimension. She knows the weak spots of Kara and Stacy despite not being the original cause of their discoveries."

"That's because Kara got the wrong end of a Dragon Smash combo from X and Stacy broke her ankle attempting a ninja-like drop wearing heels. And the only reason you four currently have jetpacks is because none of ya know how to fly without one, unlike me."

"Hey, that's only due to the fact Nicole's GX version identified ya as an XZ Saiyan."

"GX version? You mean Alpha of the original Team Vexus?"

'_OH SNAP, she knows!_'

"That's cause i was the one who set the chain of events that eventually broke her into motion, you doof."

"I forgot to tell ya, Nicole, she's also got Psychic abilities."

"Yeah, and there's about to be a MAC Cannon shot through the center of the building in ten seconds. York, i'm sending you and the others, along with the target, back to base via the Tele-other technique." In a flash of purple light the other Freelancers disappeared, and with good timing too; the MAC Cannon shot Anise predicted was coming struck one second later, cutting off one guy's Ken Harrelson imitation attempt by blazing right through him. Anise then took off.

"Well, what do we do now, D?"

"We got no chance of keeping up with her if she goes true-speed on us, so let's just head back to base and regroup."

"Right."

_Meanwhile..._

"Team B, status report."

"Wyoming's down, Star Raider. The guy somehow got away."

"Not with MY speed level he didn't." Within moments the Insurrection official holding the briefcase with the password was dead, via a Starcalibur stab wound in the back triggering the harmful effects of the blade's multiple infusions, and the case itself was unharmed and in Anise's possession. Anise would then remove her helmet to return to the Mother of Invention via Instant Transmission - her helmet intefered with the usage of the technique so she had to remove it in order to pull the teleportation maneuver successfully.

"Nice return method, Star Raider. Perhaps we oughta design some armor with helmets that _don't_ interfere with the technique you just used. Do ya have the briefcase?" Anise showed it to him, stating that after hearing that Wyoming was down she utilized her true speed to catch the target and take him out with a single stab wound from her signature blade.

"Wait, signature blade? I know XQ's second in command has one, but i had no idea you have one of your own." North Dakota, having just turned up, stated. "And just so ya guys know, V and Nano are currently tending to Wyoming's injuries. Those two sure are good at it; they managed to prevent York from losing his left eye after that training incident." Then a girl, wearing regulation blue armor with cobalt trim and dark blue hair, walked up.

"By any chance, did you know of Star Raider's 'signature balde' before now, Spark Bolt?"

"Actually, yes. She showed it to me once long before the twelve -"

"Thirteen, Lily."

"Oh, right. Thirteen - i forgot the fact 004's two personalities were separated into different beings thanks to that one technique from - i think her Zenon Force codename's Crimson - even got here. For the Rune team this is our second endeavor alongside the XQ ally within - the Moon team that preceded us is on their first."

"Wait, there's thirteen different Galaxy Angel girls?"

"Yeah." Jade Slash had just removed her own helmet at this time, revealing blonde hair and a wierd object in it. "It used to be twelve as me and Quiksilver were originally one, but after the original Team Vexus got to manipulating the link Star Raider - the XQ link Lily mentioned earlier - had her XQ ally Crimson - that's her newest codename - pull this one trick she knows that separated us and negated the link. Besides, XQ's second in command has this one method that has more power when i launch it compared to Quiksilver. Might have something to do with one's hair color."

"I knew Star Raider had something to do with that GX group. And your assumption that hair color determines this one move's power is accurate; the technique's creator, XQ's second in command, also happens to be blonde."

"Yeah. And, by the way, you guys are lucky with your helmets; KZ18 and i always have a lot of trouble getting the darn thing on."

"Well, that's cause your hair is so long. XQ's number 2 member doesn't have to worry about that as hers morphs to her hair's appearance."

"I know. Maybe i might go to her and see if she can alter my helmet to have that feature. Maybe add a set of wings so i don't have to rely on ki energy or Gravity Control for flight so much; Brazelica's brother, the captain, has wings on his armor. And you guys might want to watch Connecticut, she might be working for the enemy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jet's a Red Vs. Blue fan, he told me that in the version in his system you switch sides. I'm just letting the others know ahead of time so it doesn't come as much of a shock."

**Anise might be up to something here. What might happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Freelancer Khaos. This is KhaosOmega signing off for now.**


	4. Veto Rockers, Angel Style (PSA)

**Me: Hey, everyone, KhaosOmega here with a special chapter of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Freelancer Khaos. Like with the actual Red Versus Blue web series, where the inspiration for this story came from, there are PSAs. I know i'm a few weeks behind on this one, as the election was November 6, but it took me practically forever to think this one up. But first, here's North Dakota with the disclaimer.**

**North: Thanks, Khaos. The following is a KhaosOmega PSA. All references included, with the exception of some, are owned by their respective owners. The exceptions belong to Khaos. Please support the official release.**

**PSA 1: Veto Rockers, Angel Style**

The screen appears to be a setup for a Halo 3 XBox Live match. Anise Azeat, XQ's Amethyst Angel, is the party leader, under the AmethystRaider tag. Her team is the blue team, with Lily Cielena Stewart (DesertEagle20), Washington (EpsilonWarthog), and Butch Flowers (FloridaGulch) on her team. The red team consists of Lavernius Tucker (EnerSlash), Dexter Grif (BloodOrange), and Wyoming (GammaDeceptor). Then SouthDakota (SouthFire) joins in.

SouthFire: Hey, guys, what's up?

GammaDeceptor: South, go red.

SouthFire: Oh, yeah, hold on a sec. (The line representing her turns from green to red.) Sorry i'm late, i had to take out the -, wait Anise is the party leader?

AmethystRaider: Okay, is everyone ready?

SouthFire: Why is Anise the party leader?

FloridaGulch: She got here first. She sent the invites.

SouthFire: Aw, man, anyone but Anise. She always makes us play some ridiculously complicated map-specific game with a wierd name.

AmethystRaider: This one, set on Avalanche, is called Plasma Vhozon. The only weapons that appear are Plasma weapons. Everyone starts out wielding a plasma pistol and a plasma rifle simultaneously, which weapon in which hand determined by team.

South: NO!

AmethystRaider: The beat is three thousand percent.

EnerSlash: Aw, come on Anise.

AmethystRaider: Whenever you get killed by a plasma pistol, you can only use the plasma rifle, and vise versa.

SouthFire: WHAT?!

AmethystRaider: But if you take a hit from the inactive weapon and kill someone with the active one the inactive one reactivates. Also, both weapons have infinite ammo.

DesertEagle20: Okay, this is starting to get interesting.

GammaDeceptor: Can't we just play Slayer?

AmethystRaider: No, no, this is fun, we played it last night for like six hours, you're gonna love it.

SouthFire: Slayer! Slayer!

FloridaGulch: Why is it called Plasma Vhozon?

AmethystRaider: Easy. Only plasma weapons, and i adopted the name from Jet's Vhozon Chill maneuver.

SouthFire: No, this is about as much fun as standing in frozen tundra in the middle of nowhere.

**BEEP!**

SouthFire: What, who started the game? Anise, we don't wanna play this! Everybody veto! VETO! Wash, veto!

EpsilonWarthog: I can't South, i'm at Anise's house! We're playing splitscreen! If i veto she's gonna kick me out!

SouthFire: Come on, we need another vote. Did Grif vote yet?

GammaDeceptor: Uh, he hasn't said anything in a while, i don't think he's there. probably Sarge again.

AmethystRaider: All right, i've got it set for five rounds, twenty-five minutes per round.

South: Aw, come on Grif!

BloodOrange: Yo, i'm back. hey, South, wassup miss?

SouthFire: Where the heck were you?!

BloodOrange: gettin' me a snack. Took longer than i anticipated. What game are we playing?

EnerSlash: Don't even ask.

BloodOrange: What, why is Anise the party leader? Aw, man, Plasma Vhozon?! I hate this game, we played for like thirty hours last night. Everybody veto. VETO!

SouthFire, EnerSlash, GammaDeceptor, and FloridaGulch: Too late.

**IF YOU DON'T VOTE YOU CAN'T COMPLAIN.**


	5. Mark A

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All references mentioned, save for the Amethyst Angel name and appearance (my design), belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: Mark A**

The night before, Anise had mysteriously disappeared, though Lily suspected that a few XQ allies had finished construction of a new armor that was designed to solve her Instant Transmission interference and hair-induced helmet placing problems. CT, meanwhile, was busy talking to an Insurrection official on a videochat. Surely enough, when Washington walked into the area CT signed off, telling Wash to mind his own business. Then, to everyone's surprise, CT teleports herself off the Mother of Invention with Chaos Control. Moments later, Lily's assumption of where Anise had disappeared to was confirmed when the wine-red-haired Amethyst Angel returned. She was in a new armor that maintained the color scheme of her old one, amethyst purple with wine red trim, but this one was designed with a helmet that not only enabled Instant Transmission, but also morphed to her hair, which went down to her knees. The armor was also winged with a similar coloration scheme on the flight enabling wing set, but what only Lily could easily notice (she was the only person there, besides Anise, allied with XQ) was that the armor had also morphed around a pair of heels Lily could tell, if they were XJR-designed, wasn't a 545-Series model (Anise said it was a newly-designed 877 model made specifically for her). Somehow Natsume, codenamed Zephyr, knew that when Anise was sensed by the main Freelancers by the sound of her armor's wings, she could easily tell that the Freelancers' thought that it was Jet was wrong since, courtesy of her reluctantly-Neo Vexus older sister Kara (who was trying to pull a repeat of what Gamma of the original Team Vexus had done) had informed the twelve-year-old pearl pink-haired Rune Angel about the ten known stage 11 XZ Series Saiyans' power levels, confirming it wasn't Jet they had sensed by identifying that Jet had an XZ power level of three and a half trillion, but Anise was at four and a quarter trillion, which was the power level Natsume had sensed; after Anise's ZK3 teammates Rochelle and Dawn, both with power levels of three trillion, the closest any of the others got to that point was Taylor Johnson, at two and a third trillion (stage 11 of the XZ Series had a minimum power level of one trillion, but also required the breaking of an XZ Saiyan's Final Trigger, of which Natsume had witnessed that happening to Anise leading to the birth of the fusion warrior that gave Anise and her two GX-native allies their ZK3 team name). When North asked Anise about her armor, she identified it by the Mark A name, mirroring the armors of Jet and his older sister Hollie (J and H, respectively). Then Carolina entered the room, identifying that they had found CT.

When they reached the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Center, where CT had been located, three Longswords entered the area to battle the Mother of Invention; two got destroyed by the ship's MAC Cannon, while Anise, taking off ahead of the others, took out the third with her Chrono Eclipse Cannon (her third Longsword destruction via the XQ-designed, wrist-mounted cannon). At first, several Insurrection soldiers fought the Freelancers, who were given an advantage when Wash disabled the artificial gravity by accident (the Freelancers, save Carolina and Anise, enabled their Gravity Boots - Anise was in winged armor so the removal of the artificial gravity didn't affect her while Carolina used several floating Warthogs to assist her in taking out several floating Insurrection soldiers). Then, somehow, the leader of the Insurrection and CT disappeared from the Freelancers' radars. That was when the Staff of Charon ship appeared out of a cluster of floating debris, beginning a dogfight with the Mother of Invention - until a surprise Fatal Arrow struck the Insurrection ship, forcing CT to get the ship out of the area with a supercharged Chaos Control as the arrow-esque shot had caused massive damage to the Staff of Charon's slipspace engine, following the release of a nuclear device. Though the Freelancers successfully got away from the blast via Anise sending the Mother of Invention into a slipspace jump, CT and the leader had escaped as well. As for the Fatal Arrow that struck the Insurrection ship, an Emblem Frame Azuris identified as identical to her own, save for the golden X marked on it, caused the navy-blue-armored Freelancer (the armor color matching that of her hair) to think that a GX version of her had finally been located (back when Anise was only a Super Saiyan 2 the GX Forte had located the navy-blue-haired girl while the GX version of KZ18 had to pull double-duty). Upon locating the unknown girl Azuris had her assumption of a GX counterpart of her finally being located confirmed when this lookalike of Azuris (minus the armor) identified herself as Britney Karasuma (Azuris's real name was Chitose Karasuma), XQ agent 108GA (explaining the gold X on the Emblem Frame). That was when Carolina mentioned that CT and the Insurrection leader had been located in 'Bone Valley'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Me: And that's all for chapter 4. The battle in Bone Valley will be shown next chapter. Also, next chapter, the unthinkable will happen. Someone will die.**

**Sarge: I sure hope it's Grif.**

**Me: Uh, Sarge, wrong part of the story.**


	6. Bone Valley

**Me: Hey, everyone, this is KhaosOmega, the mastermind of the Amethyst Angel Adventures series, with the next chapter of Freelancer Khaos. This chapter follows the battle in Bone Valley between Project Freelancer and the Insurrection, where Tex ends up making a mistake that costs C.T. her life. Unbeknownst to the other Freelancers (except Anise due to her Psychic powers) C.T. knows what Tex truly is. That info won't be revealed until a later chapter, when it becomes relevant to the story. Speaking of Tex, meanwhile, time for the disclaimer.**

**Tex: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things Khaos owns is the Mark A armor design, along with the Amethyst Angel name and appearance of the girl in said armor. The actual identity of the girl in question, Anise Azeat, and the other Galaxy Angel characters belong to BROCCOLI, while Red Versus Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions, the games Red Versus Blue uses as a base, the Halo series, belonging to Microsoft and Bungie Studios. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Bone Valley**

When the Insurrection vehicle containing C.T. and the Insurrection leader arrived Project Freelancer was nowhere to be found, although Wyoming and Florida were hidden underwater nearby armed with sniper rifles. Surely enough, thanks to the two Freelancers, Dr. Leonard Church knew where C.T. was, and assembled a squad to battle the Insurrection soldiers hoping to bring in C.T., who was in possession of some crucial Project Freelancer data concerning their A.I. project. The battle force consisted of York, North, South, Wash, Carolina, the already-on-the-scene Wyoming and Florida, Scarbolt, and Anise, who went on ahead of the others thanks to her new Mark A armor. By activating her invisibility technique a couple Insurrection soldiers had no idea the extremely beautiful redhead was there, with no idea on the rest of the incoming Project Freelancer force until they were right on top of them. Chaos quickly ensued, with Maine, called in via Wash while pinned down and a group of snipers killed in action via one of their own falling for North's Domed Energy Shield trick, assisting in the elimination of three notable Insurrection soldiers. One of them was the guy beamed by the MAC cannon round in the midst of a Ken Harrelson imitation attempt on the hundred ten story building, now with a robotic left arm. Meanwhile, a pair of turret-wielding Insurrection soldiers began firing their infinite ammo-loaded turrets at a group of Freelancers, consisting of Carolina, Wyoming, Florida, York, and Wash. They would be pinned for a while, but when Tex flew by under the effects of her cloaking device Carolina barreled right after the black-armored Freelancer. Outside, meanwhile, Anise was aiming her Chrono Eclipse Cannon skyward, waiting for a potential escape pod launch by the Insurrection leader. Sure ehough, after the power in the Longshore Shipyards was cut Tex and Carolina entered where C.T. and the leader of the Insurrection were.

C.T. mentioned something about Tex being a 'shadow' and this led to a two-on-two fight between two Freelancers against an Insurrection leader and a rogue Freelancer. The battle was quite even, with Tex and Carolina using their skills against C.T.'s hologram technology unit and the Insurrection leader's collapsible tomahawks. During the fight, though, Tex would get her hands on one of the tomahawks and take a swing at one of the various C.T.s in the room, which ended up landing a direct hit on the real C.T. The Insurrection leader was able to get into the escape pod under the confusion of Carolina and Tex yelling at each other with the fatally injured C.T., who ends up dying after giving the Insurrection leader a datapad containing info of Project Freelancer's A.I. program. Prior to launching the pod, the leader proceeds to put on C.T.'s armor, assuming her identity, but the pod doesn't get far from where it was launched from, due to Anise perfectly timing a burst from her Chrono Eclipse Cannon to hit the pod dead-on, killing the leader without damaging C.T.'s armor or the datapad. Project Freelancer would successfully recover both the datapad and the armor, courtesy of Anise activating her amazing speed to laser through her XQ-designed, wrist-mounted cannon's destruction of the Insurrection leader's escape pod to recover the datapad and armor, assisted by her Solid Transparency technique to get through the explosion unaffected. However, Tex would quickly discover her true origin and proceed to pull a double-cross, assisted by York and North, with Maine going rogue as well, unknowingly as part of a larger mission Anise was on, as the idea for the info on the datapad was Desiree's idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**And there you have it, folks. My take on the events of the Bone Valley battle, sparing the Reds and Blues the saga with the Insurrection leader under the C.T. guise. Next time the final backstory battle will take place, which leads to the events of the mainstream Red Versus Blue events. Until then, people, this is KhaosOmega.**


End file.
